


tanpa titik

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: F/M, Future
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Andai saja tadi Bandara Incheon tak seramai itu, mungkin dia bisa mendengarkan lebih saksama cerita-cerita Jinki. {untuk eventRPF Blast}





	tanpa titik

**Author's Note:**

> Hak kepemilikan grup SHINee dan f(x) serta properti terkait nama grup adalah milik SM Entertainment, penulis mengakui tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang dihasilkan dari penulisan karya fiksi ini. Karya ditulis untuk merayakan event **RPF Blast** yang diadakan oleh irina autumn/cheonsa.

Incheon malah terlihat seperti mimpi, sama seperti pertama kali.

Qiàn datang ke Korea Selatan waktu itu (berapa tahun? Ia takut menghitung kembali; terlalu banyak hal yang tak bisa dikembalikan) dengan perasaan yang campur-aduk. Dahulu, setelah dia terpilih, saat pesawat menerbangkannya dari tanah kelahirannya ke sana sangat tak karuan, dan yang memenuhi adalah ketidakpercayaan.

Sama, sekarang juga.

.

Tiga hari lalu, pesan itu mengubah jalan yang ia tempuh:

_nuna, aku akan berangkat wajib militer minggu depan_

Tanpa titik, Qiàn berharap itu artinya adalah: **tidak akan ada akhir**.

.

Salah?

Siapa yang tahu.

.

Kemudian, dia melihat kamera-kamera dan mata yang mengenali. Ia masih tak percaya ada orang-orang yang memerhatikan kedatangannya, mengabadikannya. Yang ia tahu adalah, ia sudah _nyaris_ berhenti dari sini. Incheon telah menjadi ruang yang asing, Korea Selatan bukan lagi rumah, dan semua cerita telah sampai pada bagian terakhir—tak akan ada lagi penanda buku yang terpakai, tidak ada lagi kertas yang diisi beragam warna, tidak ada lagi tulisan-tulisan mengharukan.  

Ia melambaikan pada sebagaian kamera, sebagian senyum, sebagian lambaian.

Qiàn resah: bagaimana seandainya hal di depan akan terekam? Mencuat ke publik?

Namun, Sayang, tak ada lagi yang bisa direnggut darinya.

.

Ia menolak perjalanan liburan sebagia bonus dari produk yang menyewanya sebagai _brand ambassador_. Ia harus ke Korea Selatan sebelum minggu depan.

Sudah salahkah;

_temui aku di Incheon tanggal 19_

.

Tanpa titik.

.

Ia menyelinap ke dalam sebuah kafe di area bandara. Ia menyesali kealpaannya meninggalkan maskernya di kantong bangku pesawat, lalu topi yang sengaja ditinggalkannya jauh di Qingdao sana. Salah jika ia mengira bahwa ia tak lagi dikenali.

_aku sudah di sini; kata kunci: kopi favoritmu_

.

Lee Jinki adalah jejak-jejak yang tak pernah hilang.

Dia seperti bahasa-bahasa arkaik di dinding-dinding yang telah ditinggalkan—tetapi hal itulah yang membuatnya menjadi satu-satunya. Qiàn tak butuh jawaban apakah dia bernilai sama dengan hal itu, karena Jinki mengabarinya akan kepergiannya, dan di situlah penanda bahwa memang _tak pernah ada titik_.

.

Mereka berawal dari _bukan apa-apa_ , berjalan sebagai _bukan apa-apa_ , lalu Qiàn tak mau menebak akhirnya.

.

Suatu waktu, dulu,

Jinki adalah bahu,

dia adalah ibu.

Mereka sama-sama menjadi penopang empat orang adik dengan warna berbeda. Mereka harus menjadi yang paling kuat saat semuanya hanya mampu berdiri di atas satu kaki, dan, tentu saja, satu sama lain adalah pelarian. Jinki bukan orang yang begitu terbuka, tetapi dia selalu ingin menjadi yang paling mampu, dia ingin selalu ada—lalu mengabaikan dirinya sendiri. Jinki harus dicari lalu ditanyai, dan hanya Qiàn-lah yang bisa.

Mereka membangun suatu hubungan tanpa nama, yang berisi lebih banyak cerita daripada kisah yang berada di permukaan.

.

Sekarang, _bukan apa-apa_ itu masih sama.

Sama pula apa yang dipesan Qiàn saat ini: kopi hitam pekat, pelarian Jinki nomor dua bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Saat apa yang ia pesan datang, Jinki tiba.

.

“Halo.”

 _“Halo_.”

“Apa kabar, Qiàn-nuna?”

 _“Nama saya Onew. Lee Jinki_.”

Dua rekaman mengaduk dirinya sendiri. Qiàn mencari cara untuk fokus. Mantel Jinki. _Mantel_. Warnanya seperti kopi dengan banyak krim. _Sama seperti yang ia pakai di musim dingin pertama mereka berkenalan_.

Kenangan-kenangan itu jahat sekali.

“Duduklah.”

Ketika membuka topinya, Jinki sudah memotong rambutnya. Qiàn gelisah memikirkan masa depan, tetapi, tetaplah polanya sama: dia adalah _ibu_ sementara Jinki kuat sebagai bahu. Dia masih harus menjadi yang lebih di antara mereka berdua. Qiàn tersenyum, raut muka Jinki menjadi lebih ramah.

.

Mereka berbicara seperti dua kolega lama, yang perlahan-lahan membuka simpul-simpul kusut rindu. Jinki bercerita lika-liku yang terjadi selama Qiàn pergi, Qiàn memberikan kisah hidupnya yang beraroma rumah yang nyaman. Dia menemukan kebahagiaan yang berbeda, walaupun tak akan pernah bisa dibandingkan dengan apa saja yang terjadi di Korea Selatan. Jinki menemukan kedewasaan dan cara mengampuni dirinya sendiri.

Tak ada yang lebih dari sekadar sentuhan-sentuhan kecil ujung jari,

rasanya semuanya baik-baik saja.

.

Tidak ketika Incheon sudah jauh di belakang, dan pamitnya Jinki juga tertinggal di dalam sana. Dia takkan bisa menemui Qiàn lagi, dia harus berangkat besok pagi-pagi sekali, lalu, tidak lagi. Tidak akan ada lagi. Qiàn tidak berani berpikir. Qiàn tidak perlu apa-apa.

Andai saja tadi Bandara Incheon tak seramai itu, mungkin dia bisa mendengarkan lebih saksama cerita-cerita Jinki.

Andai saja waktu bisa diatur sesuka hati.

Andai saja Jinki tak berangkat besok.

Andai saja dia tak berakhir seperti ini.

Andai saja dia tidak pergi dari Korea Selatan.

.

Qiàn memandang hampa dinding kamar hotel yang disewanya. Secara naluriah dia kembali pada nama yang terakhir kali menyapanya lewat ponsel:

_suatu saat nanti, kita harus bertemu lagi_

.

Tak boleh ada titik

—karena, seharusnya, memang seperti itu.

(Bagi Qiàn)

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: sebelumnya, menulis setting tentang f(x) yang sudah tidak aktif lagi/bubar dengan cara yang 'pahit' adalah ketakutan saya, namun, pada akhirnya, perubahan itu sendiri adalah suatu hal yang mulai bisa saya terima. f(x) sudah vakum begitu lama, masing-masing anggota sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri, walaupun mereka masih dalam satu nama, tapi, ya, memang, hal inilah yang memang 'akan' terjadi. terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
